La Cascada
by Amixeh
Summary: Iba a ser un dia como otro cualquiera para Naruto e Hinata pero un encuentro inesperado y una situación comprometida en una cascada hizo que se convirtiera en un dia especial.


Bueno esta es mi primera publicación en Fanfiction y espero que no sea la última :p

Voy a advertir un par de cosas antes de que vayáis a leer. Este relato es un fanfic lemon así que si no os gustan pues... peor para vosotros xDDD. Lo siguiente es que está ambientado en Naruto Shippuuden, esto lo digo porque se menciona elnombre de un personaje que aún no ha salido en el anime y está ambientado en un lugar que no conoces si no has leído el manga. Pero vamos que no destrozo la serie a nadie.

Pues eso es todo. Espero que lo disfrutéis

**LA CASCADA**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha mientras se comía un helado de chocolate para refrescarse ya que era un día muy caluroso en su aldea.

Mientras andaba observaba las caras de los cincos Hokages esculpidas en la roca. Iba muy distraído, pensando en las cosas que haría cuando se convirtiera en el sexto Hokage, cuando de pronto algo chocó contra él.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – gritó el chico cuando comprobó que su helado le había manchado toda la camiseta

- Na-Naruto-kun… - tartamudeó una chica sonrojada –, lo siento... yo… yo…

- ¿Hinata? – dijo Naruto algo extrañado -. No te preocupes, total tenía que lavar la camiseta hoy.

Naruto sonrió a la chica exhibiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas. Hinata se quedó absorta en esos labios tan perfectos. El chico vio que la kunoichi estaba ida.

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas – dijo Naruto mientras la agarraba por la cintura con confianza-. Vamos que te invito a un helado – le propuso -, aprovecha que acabo de cobrar unas misiones.

Hinata se sobresaltó al notar la mano de Naruto en su cintura y aceptó la proposición del chico. Caminaron un rato mientras el chico le contaba a Hinata que en su última misión dos kunoichis de la Aldea de la Niebla intentaron seducirle pero él no se dejó engañar por las ninjas y consiguió terminar la misión. Hinata al escuchar el relato de su compañero se sonrojaba "Ojala yo le pudiera seducir" pensaba la chica.

Cuando llegaron al puesto de los helados Naruto se pidió un cucurucho enorme de chocolate y la chica se pidió uno de fresa.

- Te voy a enseñar un sitio fantástico Hinata – dijo Naruto emocionado.

Acto seguido le agarró de la mano y se la llevó prácticamente a rastras. Estuvieron un rato corriendo hasta que llegaron a una cascada que Hinata nunca antes había visto. El agua que caía formaba un pequeño lago alrededor del muro de tierra que se erguía ante ellos y por el que caía paulatinamente el agua.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó -. Nunca antes lo había visto.

- Aquí es donde estuve entrenando con Yamato y Kakashi-sensei para mejorar mi rasengan – le contestó Naruto emocionado mientras se sentaba en la orilla-. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, ya tendré tiempo de enseñarte mi nuevo rasengan otro día – dijo mientras saboreaba su helado - ¿qué has hecho mientras he estado fuera¿ya tienes novio?

- ¿Novio¿Yo? – Hinata se sonrojó al escucharlo al tiempo que imitaba al chico y se sentaba -. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Pues lo he pensado porque veo que te has convertido en una chica muy guapa – le contestó Naruto algo avergonzado.

Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "Naruto cree que soy guapa" pensó mientras sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse visiblemente.

- No tengo novio – contestó claramente la chica para evitar posibles confusiones.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso Naruto.

- Porque… verás – dudó – te he estado esperando.

Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Esas palabras que brotaron de su boca no procedían de su cabeza sino de lo más profundo de su corazón. Llevaba años anhelando confesar su amor a Naruto y al fin lo había conseguido. No fue como lo había planeado pero el momento era perfecto.

- ¿A mí? – dijo Naruto al tiempo que se empezaba a reír.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó Hinata avergonzada.

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo la miró a los ojos al tiempo que se acercaba a ella. Hinata estaba asustada. No recordaba haber visto esa mirada antes pero le resultaba muy sensual y tenerla cada vez más cerca le hacía muy feliz. Naruto se colocó justo a su lado y miró los labios de la chica con deseo.

- Hinata – dijo -, voy a hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Una vez dicho esto levantó la cara de la chica y la besó tiernamente. Hinata sintió como los labios de Naruto se unían a los suyos y no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar permitiendo a la lengua de Naruto entrar en su boca. Naruto paró un momento para mirar a la kunoichi a los ojos. Hinata aún sostenía el helado en una de sus manos y Naruto al percatarse de ello tomó el helado y lo colocó en el suelo.

Naruto recostó a la chica con suavidad sobre la hierba y sin dejar de besarla se puso encima de ella. Paró para coger aire pero aprovechó el momento para apreciar la inmensa belleza de la chica con la que estaba. Hinata se sentía algo confundida porque un torrente de sentimientos fluía a través de ella, lo único que tenía claro era que quería volver a sentir los labios de Naruto junto a los suyos. El chico volvió a besar a Hinata pero esta vez mientras lo hacía bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciarle el muslo pero rápidamente su mano se coló debajo de la camiseta de la chica. Hinata, por acto reflejo, agarró la mano de Naruto que paró de besarla.

- Hinata déjate llevar – le susurró al oído.

Una vez dicho esto comenzó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja, la chica se mordió el labio para retener un gemido que no pudo acallar. Naruto acariciaba la cintura de la chica, pero aprovechó para internar su mano en lo profundo de la camiseta de la chica. Su mano llegó a los pechos de Hinata, que no llevaba sujetador, y comenzó a masajearlos. Naruto se sorprendió al comprobar que la chica no usaba sujetador.

Hinata comenzó a dejarse llevar y deslizó sus manos por la espalda del chico hasta llegar a su culo comprobando que estaba más duro de lo que realmente parecía. Volvió a subir las manos pero esta vez traía con ellas la camiseta del chico. Naruto sonrió y paró unos segundos para que le quitara la camiseta. Hinata vio el torso desnudo de Naruto y es un arrebato se colocó encima del chico sujetando sus manos con fuerza contra el suelo.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó pícaramente Naruto -. No sabía que te iba dominar –añadió.

- Naruto, tú déjate llevar – le contestó la chica.

Hinata le besó en los labios con avidez. Levantó la mirada buscando algo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el cucurucho de helado de chocolate. Alargó la mano para cogerlo y una vez entre sus manos marcó un camino en el torso desnudo de Naruto. Camino que iba desde el cuello hasta el límite de los pantalones. Con una sonrisa picarona comenzó a seguir la senda marcada por el chocolate. Chupaba el chocolate, lo lamía provocando en Naruto leves estremecientos. Pasó entre sus perfectos pectorales sin detenerse mucho en ellos. Bajó un poquito más hasta encontrarse en la "cadena montañosa" que formaban sus abdominales. Hinata sabía que Naruto entrenaba duro y ese torso, pectorales y abdominales corroboraban tan duro entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó al límite que marcaban los pantalones del chico paró pero no tardó nada en comprender que ese límite era fácil de evadir por lo que bajó los pantalones del chico, con los que llevó también los calzoncillos dejando al aire el enorme pene de Naruto. Hinata se quedó boquiabierta al verlo, en sus noches de deseo se había imaginado a Naruto desnudo pero no pensó que pudiera llegar a ser así. El pene de Naruto actuó como un imán para Hinata que comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo con deseo. Empezó suavemente lamiendo los bordes del pene mientras le masturbaba. Naruto estaba gozando cuando vio como Hinata se introdujo su pene en la boca y comenzó a chupársela mientras continuaba masturbándolo.

Naruto estaba experimentado mucho placer gracias a Hinata y sintió que debía corresponderle. La cogió de los hombros la llevó hasta su altura besándola con pasión en la boca.

- Ahora voy yo – le susurró tiernamente.

Acto seguido Naruto se dirigió a los pies de la chica y le quitó los zapatos mientras besaba sus tobillos. Subió hasta llegar a su estómago, el cual besó al tiempo que bajaba los pantalones de la kunoichi. Las braguitas de Hinata eran blancas lo que Naruto relacionó con la pureza de la chica. Naruto besó el ombligo de la chica y bajó poco a poco mientras iba besando la delicada y pálida piel de Hinata. Cuando llegó a sus braguitas las fue bajando a medida que la iba besando hasta que finalmente se encontró con el clítoris de la kunoichi y lo estimuló con su lengua mientras sus manos terminaban de quitar las braguitas a Hinata. Un momento después Naruto introdujo unos de sus dedos en la vagina de la chica. Hinata se sentía henchida de placer y no podía contener los leves gemidos que no cesaban de llegarle. El chico comprobó que Hinata ya estaba lubricando mucho y decidió introducir otro dedo sin dejar de acariciar el clítoris de la chica con su lengua.

Hinata no cabía en sí, sentía cómo su estómago se tensaba al ritmo que Naruto le introducía los dedos en su vagina. Todos os pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban más y más a medida que Naruto la masturbaba. El chico comprobó que Hinata estaba gozando y esto le animó a penetrarla más a fondo con los dedos provocando que la chica se estremeciera de placer cada vez que los dedos exploraban el interior de su vagina.

Naruto dejó de masturbar a Hinata y se dirigió hacia su cabeza besando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica que estaba a su alcance mientras le subía la camiseta. Pasó poco tiempo hasta que Naruto pudo ver en todo se esplendor los pechos de Hinata, unos pechos que eran pálidos pero estaban calientes y eran suaves al tacto. Naruto los besó con avidez durante unos segundos pero rápidamente se fue a besar de nuevo a la chica de sus sueños.

Fue el beso más apasionado que se dieron hasta el momento. Sus lenguas bailaban entre las bocas de ambos como una sincronía que parecía que habían estado así toda su vida. Naruto dejó de besarla para mirarla de nuevo.

- No me pudo creer que esto esté pasando – dijo el chico -. Llevo soñándolo mucho tiempo.

- Naruto-kun – susurró Hinata -, yo también deseaba este momento.

- Podemos para si quieres – comentó el chico -. No quiero que te sientas obligada a…

- Hinata puso un dedo en su boca indicando así que no quería que continuara hablando.

- Ssshhh, estoy preparada – dijo claramente la chica -. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperándote, Naruto-kun.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Naruto "Llevo demasiado tiempo esperándote", el chico no podía creerlo. "Soy un idiota" pensó "siempre la he tenido delante de mis ojos y nunca me di cuenta de que ella anhelaba lo mismo que yo".

- Haremos que el tiempo perdido no sea en balde – le dijo.

Naruto volvió a besarla en los labios pero rápidamente pasó a su cuello. Su pene rozaba el sexo de Hinata y la chica comenzó a mover su cadera en busca del miembro de Naruto. El chico se percató rápidamente y la penetró suavemente. Era la primera vez que su cuerpo se unía a otro de esa manera. Introdujo suave y lentamente su pene en la vagina de Hinata para evitar hacerle daño. La kunoichi sentía como Naruto se iba apoderando poco a poco de su virginidad, notaba como entraba dentro de ella. "Esta vez no hay nada ni nadie que impida que estemos juntos" pensó la chica.

El chico continuaba penetrándola lentamente pero su cuerpo empezó a pedirle que acelerara el ritmo y su cadera comenzó a moverse más rápido por si sola aunque él no quería hacerlo tan rápido.

- Hinata… ¿yo? – intentó decir.

La chica no escuchó lo que Naruto trataba de decirle pero estaba tocando el cielo. De pronto sintió que quería dominar a Naruto aunque solo fuera por unos segundos así que con un movimiento rápido se colocó encima del chico al que besó con deseo. Se sentó encima del chico sintiendo como el pene de Naruto le penetraba al máximo. Subía y bajaba sus caderas al ritmo que ella marcaba mientras veía la cara de satisfacción y asombro que tenía Naruto.

Su cuerpo iba a estallar porque sus cinco sentidos estaban colmados de placer. Naruto se incorporó para abrazarla y besarla una vez más.

- Hinata – le dijo -. Hay algo que quiero hacer desde el día que te vi entrenar en la cascada.

- ¿Qué¿Me viste? – preguntó confundida la chica.

- Desde aquella misión empecé a sentir algo por ti – comentó -, quisiste ayudarme sin que yo hubiera hecho mucho antes por ti.

Hinata se quedó anonadada por la confesión de Naruto y lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle el abrazo. El chico se separó de ella y la cogió en brazos. Poco a poco fue entrando en el lago que se había formado alrededor de la cascada. Se fueron hundiendo lentamente en el agua que tenía una temperatura agradable. Naruto dejó caer suavemente a Hinata en el agua con cuidado de que no se mojase su hermoso cabello. Ella se agarró al cuello del chico porque no quería separarse de él ni un instante. Naruto la abrazó y comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo. Sus cuerpos se movían siguiendo el mismo ritmo mientras se desplazaban por el lago.

Naruto inconscientemente acumuló chakra en todo su cuerpo consiguiendo mantenerse flotando en el agua. Hinata sentía que iba a llegar al orgasmo en breve. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar por la cantidad de placer que salía por cada poro de su cuerpo. Naruto también sentía que iba a llegar su momento, su cuerpo no aguantaría un minuto más.

Hinata comenzó a gemir descontroladamente y Naruto la acompañaba. La chica que antes, cuando Naruto la masturbó, rozó el cielo con sus manos estaba ya en el séptimo cielo. De pronto una sensación de placer extrema les llevó al orgasmo más esperado de toda su vida.

- Hinata – susurró cansado Naruto -, quiero que seas mi luz el resto de mi vida. Te amo.

- Yo también te quiero Naruto – contestó la chica.

Se quedaron allí flotando en el agua, Hinata encima de Naruto a merced de la corriente del lago. Los dos fueron uno durante unos segundos pero esa sensación les duraría eternamente.


End file.
